Nightmares do come true
by OttseloftheAges
Summary: First story ever-be nice! Three girls are sent to the land of NMBC, each having to face their own delimma's. When they reunite will they want to go back after everything they've been through? Mary Sue warning! CHAPTER 7 UP! RR!
1. Sneak Out

Ottsel of the Ages: I'm finally an author! jumps around and screams WHEEE! Ok, well, yea, hopefully you all will like my story and others to come. Please be nice and no flaming! Read, review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of The Nightmare Before Christmas characters, Tim Burton does. However the characters I create are mine! So don't even try to sue me!

**Chapter 1 Sneak out**

It was an ordinary night, much like any other summer night, except the moon was full. On Cedar Street on the fifth house to the right was where a sleep over of three teenage girls was taking place. The third floor, room to the right.

"What would happen if we snuck out tonight, Haley?" inquired the redhead girl whom was balancing on a small chair effortlessly.

The blonde, who was on the floor reading a magazine, sighed angrily. "Who cares! Why can't we just sit here like the good old times we used to and talk about something, college perhaps?" The black haired girl sprawled out on her bed and rolled her eyes.

"Because," she snapped ,"we always talk about something and the topic of college is getting rather old - its beyond boring." The blonde shot her a glare and the redhead snickered.

The black haired girl's attention went back to the redhead, who was still balancing on the chair. "Well, - wow how do you do that - there's nobody here to bust us, so nothing would happen I guess. I mean, We're old enough to be out by ourselves."

Haley, the black haired girl, was 17 and had deep, dark brown eyes. She was really skinny and tall. About 5'9" to be precise. She was a tough girl most of the time and still showed great loyalty to her close friends. Haley wasn't a total bad girl but loved dares and loved having fun and was a bit sneaky. Under certain conditions, she could sustain great amounts of physical and mental pain.

Evelyn, the redhead, whose nickname was Evy, was almost 18 and had dark, deep brown eyes like Haley. She was thin but not too skinny and was around the height of 5'8". She was the most tomboyish of the trio and was also very loyal to her friends. Evy loved adventures and stirring up trouble as well as tracking it down. Sometimes she could be hyper and have a slight bubbly personality. She has hard impact when she hits and is very agile.

And Brooke, the blonde girl just turned 17. She had piercing gray/green eyes and was thin. She was about the same height as Evy, maybe a little taller. Brooke was like the baby-sitter of the trio, she had to keep an eye out for Haley and Evy, most of the time. She took things seriously and had mood swings frequently but was a great person to have fun with for the most part. She had agility and almost ninja fast striking techniques. She too could sustain much metal and physical pain.

It was strange how they met and became friends. Haley and Brooke met in second grade in the school bathroom then slowly became friends, then best friends. Along the way the would hit a rocky turf and they'd fight but soon after wards they'd be friends once again. Evy met Haley and Brooke at the nearest playground to Brooke's house. They chatted and said they'd meet frequently from then on in, then became friends. Although Brooke and Evy acted like sisters and bickered between themselves Haley tried to keep the peace, sometimes, other times she would butt out and wait it out. Since then. they made a pact to always try to be best of friends no matter what and still keep in contact if they ever parted.

"I think we should do it," Haley paused and smiled, "I really think we should go for it!" Evy leapt nimbly off the chair and sat down on the floor with a small thud. "Do what? Go for what, Haley? Will it be fun?" Brooke looked up from her magazine and tilted her head in curiosity as she looked at Haley then Evy.

"You know, sneak out. I think we should. I'm sure it'd be fun. Plus there's this place I wanna check out. It's supposed to be restricted too, we could take a camera and take pictures so we could prove to other people that we were there. What do you guys say, huh?"

Brooke looked at Haley doubtingly. "I dont know-"

"Its got my vote. Lets do it!" Evy cut her off. Haley looked at Brooke with puppy eyes and Brooke smiled big.

"Oh all right, I'm in! But - we have to dress in black and sneak around carrying some stuff." Haley and Evy cheered. They all dressed in the same black cargo pants but each with a different black shirt. Evy with a long sleeve black shirt, Brooke with a turtle neck black shirt and Haley with a black strap top with a long sleeve black mesh shirt that had thumbholes underneath. Brooke decided to carry the mini backpack with a two cameras each with film inside, three climbing ropes, a small first aide kit, and some homemade smoke bombs for a get away if they were caught.

"Ready?" Haley asked the two. Evy nodded but Brooke stepped forward.

"Uh yea, how are we going to get down, we're three floors up, are we jumping out that window?" Haley smirked then nodded quickly. "That's precisely how we're getting down from here." She went to the side window and yanked it wide open then went to the closet and pulled out three pairs of what looked like black, buckle up combat boots. Evy and Brooke both wowed and went over to see what they were for.

"These," said Haley as she gave them both a pair, "are what we'll use to jump out the window. They're padded on the inside to cushion the fall and also give a nice, water proof, snug fit!" she added will a grin. Evy looked at the boots then back at Haley. "Are these why you wouldn't go to the mall with us?" Brooke was still wide eyed and wondering how much she had spent on them.

"Yup. I ordered them online from some sort of army stuff site, they cost somewhat much but it doesn't matter now because we can do all kinds of shit with these suckers!" she said still grinning. Then after they put them on Haley went back over to the window after getting three small flashlights and turning out the light.

"Who wants to go first? Or do you guys want me to show you how? I practiced and tested the boots, their perfect." she said pointing to a small scuff on the back of the left boot.

"Er, how bout you show us first, before we start leaping out of windows and snapping our vertebra's?" said Brooke with and uneasy smile. After they each put on their boots and buckled them tightly Haley went back over to the window and put one foot on the window sill. She looked back at the two and mock saluted them, then took a breath and jumped. It was quick and didn't really shock her when she landed. Although the sense that her whole body was asleep, the pins and needles feeling, she was fine. She looked up at Evy and Brooke and gestured them down, Evy jumped next landing a few feet from her. Then hesitantly Brooke jumped and landed, standing up shakily. Haley and Evy ran over to her then after a few minutes, ran down the street on their way to the abandoned manor.


	2. The Adventure Begins

Ottsel of the Ages: Hey! I'm back and I'm trying to fix all of my mistakes. So please, just have some patience with me, ok? And please excuse my grammer and spelling and such....never was good at those subjects. Cuz as you probably know I'm a new author here, FINALLY! Uh yea ok. Read, review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Ah yes! I own everything thing in the world! Ha! Ok, no I don't.... but I own my characters and the stuff they say and do! Tim Burton owns the NIghtmare Before Christmas. Please no flames however comments are welcome...as long as there nice!

================================================================

Chapter 2 Through the Floor

When they had finally reached their destination Brooke was hesitant.

"Hey, we saw it, um, maybe we should go back, there-" she paused and looked for and excuse, "there could be a psycho in there! Or, or, or a murder or something really damn scary!"

Haley and Evy both turned around looking doubtful then both said in unison,

"Bullshit."

Then they grabbed Brooke's arms and pulled her with them until they reached the door. Brooke retrieved the flashlights and one of the camera's from the backpack then pushed the door open, both Evy and Haley holding their flashlights over their heads, for their reason of 'just in case'.

There was an eerie silence about the room as they walked into it. Evy and Haley both lowered their flashlights and switched them on, the light cascading onto the floor. The floor creaked loudly as the stepped further into the room, now in the sitting room. Evy took the camera that Brooke had and started snapping pictures of everything she found interesting in each room then going upstairs.

"Hey, wait for us Evy!" Brooke yelled after her and followed her up, as did Haley. The stairs creaked and squeaked softly while they walked. Evy stopped in an empty room and walked very slowly into it, she was intrigued by it. Brooke tried to grab her arm but Evy withdrew it from her reach. Haley also walked into the room, then Brooke cautiously. The floor groaned under their weight and dust was drifting about the air.

"Wow, this place must've been extremely old. Look at some of this stuff. Wow. Hmm, guys we better be very gentle and slow with this room, it could break any second-" Brooke sneezed loudly.

"Dusty in here, yea, we have to be careful where we step. I bet almost all these floorboards are rotten." Haley nodded barely taken in a word of it and walked to the next room. She looked in it, the whole floor was covered in shattered glass and burnt out candles with visible scorch marks on the walls.

She walked to the middles of the room and stopped then turned around to look at the badly scorched but otherwise blank, wall. Evy looked about for Haley and Brooke followed her, she too wondered where their friend had went. They peered into the room she was in and Brooke stepped in.

Haley whispered to them, "Guys, come here and look at this wall, watch the candles and glass." Evy and Brooke walked to the middle of the room to where she was. The boards bent under the weight, it seemed this room was ready to go down. Just as Haley went to touch the wall they stared at the floorboards broke and they all fell into complete darkness while screaming their heads off.

"HOLY SHIT, " shrieked Haley.

"AHHHHHH, " screamed Brooke.

"OH MY FREAKIN' GOD, " Evy screeched.

Each of the girls hit something very hard when they landed and blacked out.

Brooke groaned in pain and slowly tried to get up. "Ugh. Evy? Haley? W-where are you?"

She reached out to grab hold of something to help her get up when a pair of bony yet very strong hands pulled her up. While upright she looked right into the face of a tall skeleton who smiled and said, "Are you all right Miss?"

Her eyes widened but out of respect she replied in a trembling tone. "Y-yes I'm fine, I-I think. Thanks." She smiled and tried to get up, but ended up falling backwards onto the ground.

The skeleton held out his hand again and she held onto it as she got up, her legs we not yet sturdy enough to hold her weight after her fall, and as a result she fell again. The skeleton smiled again.

"Well, it seems your not all right. You can't even walk on your own legs. If I was human, I probably wouldn't be able to walk either, after falling out of the sky and landing back first on a tombstone. I guess I better carry you to the doctor than."

He picked her up (bridal style). "By the way, I'm Jack. My full title is Jack Skellington. What's your name?"

"Brooke. Can I ask you a few questions Jack?" She blushed slightly while he carried her out of the graveyard. She saw a town coming into view and the large metal gates that blocked each outside entrance.

"Sure, but can it wait until after the doctor checks if you're okay. You could've broken something when you fell." Brooke smiled an assuring smile as they entered the gates.


	3. Halloween Town

(editted it!)

Ottsel of the Ages: I'm back again with another chapter!

Brooke: Where's Haley?

Evy: We were forced back into this lame fic. (Grumbles)

Brooke: Yea! And where's Haley?

Haley: Oi! Here I am!

Ottsel of the Ages: You two aren't supposed to be here! Your not even in this chapter!

Evy and Haley: Oh....Whoopies! Wait a second is that why you locked us in our dressing rooms?

Ottsel of the Ages: Uhh......Read, review and enjoy! (Runs away)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Nightmare before Christmas...blah, blah, blah. You know what I mean. On with the fic!

* * *

**Chapter Three **

**Welcome to Halloween Town **

Most of the people stopped and stared and them and began to whisper. She had to strain her eyes to hear a bit of what they were saying. But, she only caught fractions of their conversations. Just words like 'Sally', 'Anne', and 'girlfriend'.

_'What were they whispering on about? What the hell are their problems? What did I do?' _Brook thought.

Some of the residents even glared at her. When they walked through the door of a large building she sighed with relief. Jack looked up the large staircase then called out, "Doctor? Doctor Finkelstein?"

A small man in a mobile wheelchair appeared at the top of the stairs. "Why Jack my boy? What brings you here? And who is that lovely young lady?"

Jack started up the stairs. "This is Brooke. She-well she fell from the sky and landed on a tombstone back first. Could you check her out and she if she's okay, if nothing's broken?"

Dr. Finkelstein smiled and motioned him to follow him to the medical room. There was a large cabinet and medical table. Jack gently put Brooke on the table and she laid down. A small hunchbacked man came out with a large machine that hooked onto the ceiling.

"Thank you Igor and could you also get me the M.T.D as well?" Dr. Finkelstein threw what looked like a dog treat to Igor who caught it and replied, "Yes Master."

Dr. Finkelstein then positioned the machine over Brooke and lowered it to it was about 2 inches over her body. She wondered what the machine was supposed to do and she shuddered. _'Ugh, the machines here are so weird, so are the way things are run here? And why are the other townspeople so rude?'_

While thinking she scowled then caught herself and forced a smile. "Um, what does this machine do, and what's a M.T.D?"

The Doctor smiled. "Don't worry, it's only and X-ray to check to bones. The M.T.D, aka the Muscle Tension Detector, detects and disturbances in the muscle tissue. If both read ok signals then your free to go."

Brooke smiled back uneasily as he flipped the switch and turned the machine on. After he said her skeletal system was perfectly fine and nothing was damaged, Igor came back with a thicker and slightly larger machine, the M.T.D.

Igor took back the X-ray and the Doctor lowered the M.T.D. "You might want to close your eyes, Brooke."

The switch was flipped and a blindingly bright light appeared from the machine. She shut her eyes tightly. She heard the advice too late. The doctor muttered then chuckled, "Your fine, a slight damage in the muscles, many bruises will be visible and you'll be a bit sore, but that's it!"

Igor took the machine away and disappeared to another part of the lab.

Brooke smiled at Dr. Finkelstein then looked up at Jack. "So then I'm fine. Okay good! Yay!"

Jack smiled back and then Dr. Finkelstein cut in, "Yes, but you'll need a good 24 hours of rest and I'm afraid-" he looked around the lab, "-I have no room here for you to stay here. You'll have to stay at Jack's home."

Brooke looked at Dr. Finkelstein then at Jack. "Is that okay with you, Jack? I don't want to be a burden to you."

Jack smiled. "It's no problem at all Brooke! Are you able to walk now?"

The Doctor cut in again, "Well, now that you okay, young lady, and no rudeness intended but I must ask you to leave. I have to begin working on a large project. So I'll bid you good day-" he looked out the window, "- or rather a good night."

He hurriedly ushered them out. Brooke limped next to Jack when a small child came up to her smiling then frowning. He had pink hair and dark green clothes and blue eyes, a dead spiked lizard hung in his hand. "Ralph don't like you! Lizard don't like you either!"

The boy then hit her with the lizard and ran away laughing hysterically. Jack glared after him then looked at Brooke apologetically. "Sorry about that. Nobody knows where that kid came from-he just appeared one day- he's a very strange boy."

Brooke rubbed her leg where the kid hit her and muttered, "Yea, adorable little monster."

They arrived at a large guillotine fence. Jack pushed it open and let her pass first. She smiled and walked pass but stopped to stare at his house-it was huge! He looked at her and smiled, "Interesting isn't it?"

"Yea, and really big."

He took her hand and led her inside. She looked around and thought to herself, _'Wow-It is interesting just like he said'. _

But before she could wander off and explore Jack caught her and told her where to go and where'd she sleep. "The top tower on the left shall be your room and-," he pointed upwards, "-the room right above this one two floors up is the bathroom- if you want to freshen up and relax. I have to do some things tonight but tomorrow I promise you a tour of Halloween Town!"

Brooke smiled and headed upstairs whispering down to him, "Goodnight Jack."

She found the bathroom and showered, then walking up to her room in a black towel. _'I'll ask my questions tomorrow,' _she thought sleepily.

She looked in the wardrobe near the bed and found a nightgown and fresh pairs of you-knows-whats and put them on before settling under the fluffy quilt of the large bed four post bed and then falling down into the pillows and falling fast asleep.

* * *

Ottsel of the Ages: Yippee! Another chappie done! Sorry if there so short or screwed up or whatever! I'll fix my mistakes and make the chapters longer!

Brooke: You know, nobody cares about your stupid fic, how long your chapters are or how many mistakes you make!

Ottsel of the Ages: Really?

Brooke: Yea, because nobody's gonna read your story anyway. You suck!

Jack: Well that's not nice, I wouldn't say suck just-

Ottsel of the Ages: (sniff) Fine! All the more reason to torture you guys in my LONGER chapters! HA! :)

Jack and Brooke: Noooo.... X.X

Ottsel of the Ages: Yes! Mwa! Please review and tell me whether on your opinion if I sucked ( or just tell how much you like it )!


	4. Evy Meets the Trio

Ottsel of the Ages: Hey I'm back! Sorry It took so long for an update, death to my computer. By the way thanks to my reviewers! DarkEcoOttsel, AnimeDarkside and Lost Sunshine! Thanks for the tips to those who gave them!

Evy: So what happens to me?

Ottsel of the Ages: You'll find out.

Brooke: Are me and Jack in this chapter?

Ottsel of the Ages: No, your not. Go away.

Brooke: (sniff) You didn't have to be so mean. You suck!

Haley: When do I come in? Where am I this whole time anyway?

Ottsel of the Ages: Mwahahaha! You'll find out soon enough! :D

Haley: O.O; Oh dear god help me.

Ottsel of the Ages: Lets move on to the chapter now! R/R and enjoy, peoples!

Disclaimer: I don't own NIghtmare Before Christmas nor its characters! Tim Burton does! If I owned NMBC I'd be making the second one, which I have ideas for! Sadly I only own my made up characters....

**­------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4**

**Evy meets the Trio**

She had remembered the old house and falling into the darkness but nothing else. Evy heard hushed whispers around her. She coughed and opened her eyes and saw that she was laying on a beat up leather couch and a spring was digging into her back. So she sat up and looked around.

A boy around her age walked in the door and stared at her before turning around and calling outside to someone.

"Hey! She's awake!" The boy had short scraggly greenish brown hair and a roundish face. He walked over to her and sat down. Then another boy with red hair and a girl with blue/black hair walked in. The girl smiled but the boy grinned from ear to ear, secretly looking her up and down.

The red hair boy walked over to her until he was right in front of her then smiled, "Well, at least your awake. We were betting you weren't gonna wake up, considering your fall, except for Shock, she bet you were gonna wake up, which means-oh man!"

He turned to Shock, the girl with black hair, who had her hand outstretched.

"C'mon hand it over Lock!" Lock glared at her and threw a twenty at her, then he turned back to Evy. He looked at the boy who was sitting next to her then to Shock.

"I'm Lock, she's Shock-" he tossed his head back to where she was, "-and he's Barrel." The boy next to her mock saluted. "And you are?"

Evy pushed her hair behind her ears.

"Evy. Full name is Evelyn-don't you dare laugh! Um, can I ask you guys a few questions, I'm kinda confused."

Shock came forward, pushing Lock down and sat down on the couch, "Sure. Ask away."

Lock grumbled then turned his attention back to Evy.

"Okay, um, Where am I? Where did you find me when I was out of it? And do you know where I can stay until I find my lost friends?"

Shock opened her mouth to answer but Lock did instead, "Your right outside Halloween Town, you were almost attacked by bats in the tree you were in, and you could can stay here if you want! There you go! Could you excuse us for a second Evy? We'll be right back, I promise."

Lock, Shock, and Barrel all ran out the door, huddled together and started whispering. When they all had nodded they went back inside and Barrel stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"We talked and wanted to ask you something. Do you wanna join our group? We go make mischief and wear our costumes. while we're doing it! So, do ya?" Evy's face broke into a large grin and stood up.

"I think we'll get along perfectly."

Shock smiled, "So that's a yes?"

Evy nodded and the three high fived. Evy smirked then looked around the room, small bits of befuddlement yet curiosity littering her mind.

"Well, wow, thanks. Um, have you guys seen to other girls? About my age, one with black hair, brown eyes, the other with blond hair and green/gray eyes?"

Lock, Shock and Barrel looked at each other then frowned slightly.

"Sorry but no dice. But after you get some rest and we show you the ropes how about we look for them? They might even be enough to join us in our mischievous ways. Deal?" The look in Lock's eyes made Evy calm a bit but still make her face flush at the same time. Shock grabbed her arm and started to lead her away from the boys,

"I'm gonna show Evy where she's sleeping then I'm gonna hit the sack, okay?" Evy saw Lock and Barrel nod and heard them call out their goodnights before Shock lead her upstairs to a large bedroom with a bunk bed, many wardrobes, a closet, and a nice little bathroom complete with a shower/bathtub, toilet and sink.

Shock let her go while she looked around at everything and wowed. "Holy crap!" Evy muttered.

'_These guys must be freaking loaded. Thank god I'm on their side._' Evy thought.

Shocked looked at her and laughed a bit. "Glad you like it Evy, but this is just one of the smaller rooms. Trust me, when you work for the right people and do your job right, you get paid sweetly. LIke when we worked for Oogie Boogie, we made it look like we were just helping him out of spite but he was paying us, then after he disappeared we worked for other people around Halloween Town, after we had saved up a lot of our fees we built this and bought the stuff to put in it. We're not very organized but we can accomplish what we set our minds to."

Evy looked at her wide eyed, "Wow you guys but be full of determination. Can I ask you one more thing Shock?"

"Could you save job questions for tomorrow I'm ready to drop. Lock, Barrel ore I can probably answer them. But sure one more question won't hurt."

"Where am I sleeping?" Evy asked with a weak smile.

Shock smiled back. "Whoops, sorry. Forgot to tell ya. Bottom bunk, sorry Evy but its our rules. Newbies get the bottom bunk."

Evy nodded and looked through the wardrobe before her for pajamas. She found a black bat tank top and long black pajama bottoms that covered her feet.

While she did that Shock walked out saying that she needed to talk to the guys and bid her goodnight. Then she changed found a new toothbrush and brushed her teeth and walked out of the bathroom and tumbled into the bottom bunk. She crawled under the covers and fell asleep a minute later.

­------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well I think she perfect to join us. I like her. She's got some potential." Shock was saying to Lock and Barrel.

Barrel looked to the other two. " I wonder what her costume will be? I mean we have like millions of types of thing she can use to make it but what'll it turn out to be, she looks creative enough. She's pretty enough."

Lock mumbled. " Nice butt, too." Then he spoke audibly enough for the others to hear. " We'll just put her to one test and see if she can do it, if she can we can totally trust her and know she's with us."

There was an awkward silence. The bats outside screeched. The wolves howled and then all was silent again. The trio looked from one to another then Barrel spoke up.

"So uh Lock, what's the test?"

Lock smiled. "Going into Halloween Town and....." He trailed on with a grin on his face.

Shock stared at him. "Is that it, Lock? Come on, Lock. It's far too easy."

Barrel nodded vigorously.

Lock put up a fake frown. "Don't tell me you don't remember our first gig that Oogie Boogie gave us in Halloween Town. "

Barrel and Shock smiled and said together, "Stealing from Finkelstein!" And Lock nodded with a proud smile.

"And what shall she steal, do you ask? Well this is from the top of my head but its hilarious. A wheel from Finkelstein's wheelchair." Locked looked at the them. "Well, what do you think?"

Both of them sang their answer in glee, "Brilliant!"

Lock looked at them seriously. "If Evy can't make a costume or whatever, she can always use Oogie's machine, you know the one that repaired his rips and tears (**A/N. I'm basing my make up machine on the one in Kingdom Hearts when you have to fight Oogie Boogie the first time, if you don't kill him but damage him greatly, the one he uses to heal himself. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, when it comes up I'll give better descriptions.** ) with the button or whatever. I saved it and tweaked it. I ran tests on it too so its pretty much safe."

Shock looked at him. "If anything happens Lock, I'm tossing you from this house and you'll sleep outside the night, get it. We take care of all our members, even the new ones. Remember that Lock. I'm hitting the sack. 'Night Lock! 'Night Barrel!" Then Shock walked sleepily to her and Evy's room and closed the door.

Barrel and Lock called after her. " 'Night Shock!" Then they both headed to their separate room and closed the doors.

­------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ottsel of the Ages: Well there ya have it, Chapter 4! I'm sorry if my chapters aren't getting any longer, not good at writing.

Evy: Wheee! I'm actually in a chapter! So what my costume? Ooh! Can be a w-

Ottsel of the Ages: Shhh! Don't spoil it for the readers!

Haley: When is my chapter?

Ottsel of the Ages: Next one coming' up!

Haley: Good! Better be!

Brooke: If you don't hurry up I'll sick Ralph on you!

Ottsel of the Ages: You wouldn't dare...!

Brooke: Ralph!

( Ralph runs in and starts beating Ottsel of the ages with the dead spiky lizard)

Ottsel of the Ages: OW! Stop you - Ow! Okay ow! I'll ow hurry ow up ow with ow the next ow chapter ow! UNTIL NEXT TIME! OW OW OWWW!


	5. Meeting Oogie Boogie

Ottsel of the Ages: Chapter 5 is here......sorry to keep you all waiting!

Evy & Brooke: Finally! Jeez your so slow!

Haley: Is this my chappie to shine?

Ottsel of the Ages: Well this is your chapter but...your really not gonna want to shine.....eheh

Haley: WHAT DO YOU DO TO ME!??

Brooke: Don't make me sick Ralph on you again... :)

Ottsel of the Ages: Ok! Ok! Please no Ralph (shudders)......I don't make anything that bad happen to you...uh.....(gulps) stay tuned to find out!

Disclaimer: Why must I repeat over and over that I DO NOT OWN THE NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS, OK? If wishes came true I would, but they don't so I don't. Happy now? The characters I create are MINE...so don't even think about stealing them!

_Quick replay of the last chapter to fill yous in if you don't understand something:_

_Lock, Shock and Barrel got there own place after Oogie Boogie's sudden disappearance and his manor was blown to bits by the Halloween Townsfolk. Yes, Oogie Boogie had been paying them for their services to him in the past (don't ask me, I haven't figured it out yet, for all I know Oogie could have been dirt poor, but this is my fic and what I says goes, so there) and they saved up then -viola- they bought there own place and the stuff for it with much left. Sometimes they do some tasks for other people but only if it has a good pay. Other times they enjoy stealing and pulling pranks. Even though Lock is 19, Shock 18 and Barrel 17. That should be good enough I guess._

Also before we begin a few warnings: this is the chapter where the strong language and violence begins. I warned you.

**Chapter 5**

**Where am I?**

The only things Haley remembered were that she and her two closest best friends snuck out , broke into a restricted abandoned manor and fell into darkness. Then she drew a complete blank. What a headache.

She snapped open her eyes and looked around quickly._ 'Where am I? Where the hell am I?'_ Haley thought franticly.

She tried moving her arms but found she couldn't. Looking up she saw she was chained up in what seemed like a dungeon. Her wrists and ankles were both bound to the wall by thick steel chains, her hands were above her head and her ankles under her, making it very uncomfortable.

Very freaked out she looked around and let out a small whimper, "Brooke, Evy? Are you guys there? Hello?"

When she wasn't answered she hung her head and started thinking. _'Well, I know that I'm nowhere near my home, nor my friends. The only thing I can do is wait till someone comes down here and explains.'_

A small feeble tear ran down her left cheek. Haley then yanked furiously at the chains and screamed in frustration and angry.

"Let me out dammit!" At no response she screamed again and another tear ran down her cheek.

Suddenly footsteps were heard coming near her cell then it opened. A tall figure entered and walked over t her then crouched down. Haley kept her head down.

"Ah, your awake. Thats good." Apparently the figure was male, he had a deep strong voice. He then lifted her chin to look up at him, and since it was pretty dark, she couldn't see his facial features.

"Time to go see someone. Lets go." He took out a set of keys and unlocked her chains then motioned for her to follow.

She got up slowly then leaned against the wall glaring at him, quickly wiping away her tears. She rubbed her wrists where the chains started to cut into.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, until I know what the fuck is going on and who you are! And where am I?" Haley screamed at him desperately wanting to go home.

The male turned around and chuckled dryly. "Yes you are. Now come along or I shall have to use force."

"No I'm not." Haley's voice wavered slightly and she pressed her back closer to the wall behind her.

"Fine," he shrugged moving towards her, "then you'll come the hard way." He was about a foot from her when she started to think of something.

Haley swung out her leg to try to make him trip. Instantly he grabbed her leg and twisted it causing her to flip. With one last quick swooping movement, she ended up on his shoulder.

"H-how'd you?" Haley stuttered.

"Reflexes. You could do wonders with training. Your perfect for it. What's your name?" He smiled and started walking out of the dungeon with Haley securely on his shoulder.

Haley smiled a bit then poked his back roughly. "Explanation first, name after. I can't promise I won't try to lie."

He snickered. "Fine, fine. But I doubt you'll be able to lie or want to when your offered."

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" Haley was starting to get pissed and confused.

He shook his head and continued walking. Outside the dungeon was a staircase. Then another one. He sighed. "Can I trust to to walk by yourself?"

She scoffed. "I suppose." _'He didn't say I had to walk with him.'_ Haley thought slyly.

He then set her down and motioned her to follow. Instead, she darted in the opposite direction he was facing and kept running.

He growled angrily and took sprinting after her.

She kept making turns looking for a door or window or climb out or escape. Unfortunately, her last turn lead her straight into a dead end. "Well shit," she muttered backing into the nearest corner.

His footsteps grew nearer and he was now right in front of her, she backed closer into the shadows, he was looking right at her. He turned and started walking away. Haley didn't see the smirk playing on his face as he turned. THen she stepped quietly out of the shadows she peered around the corner. He was gone!

Haley began walking a few steps when she felt someone blowing in her ear, so she turned and there was nothing there. Something blew in her other ear and she turned around again to find nothing. To be careful she began turning around all the away a few times then stopped, she felt strong arms slid around her waist.

"Your a strange girl." She realized he had been doing it the whole time. She tried to get him off but his grip was firm.

He pulled her up and carried her towards the stairs again. Then he looked at her and frowned and continued carrying her up the stairs.

After the stairs they went through a pair of double doors (you know the kind the cowboys had in their salons except these were full doors) and the doors locked behind them. He brought her before a chair which seemed to have a very large, very full, patched up potato sack sitting on it. It chuckled harshly.

"Is that the girl that you were talking about. Hm, let me see her." It had a deep male voice, and as she was put down and pushed forward she saw it more clearly. It had deep holes for eyes and a slit like mouth and stubby limbs. She looked right at it and shuddered.

"You want an explanation don't you? Well, Slice here found you lying on the ground and recommended that you might be useful to us. I am Oogie Boogie, what's your name girl?"

Before she could shut her mouth the words slipped out. "H-Haley, where am I?"

"Hm. Well, Haley, you will be working for me. One of my agents you could say. I will give you mission to be fulfilled, and you will do them. You will be rewarded if you are successful, if you are not, heh, lets just say I won't go easy on you."

Haley thought it over. "What kind of rewards? And what's the catch?"

Oogie Boogie smirked. "Anything you'd like, money.....freedom..." He trailed off.

"Well, er, Mr. Boogie," she paused and thought _'that does not sound right at all!'_ then continued, "I will certainly consider this rather tempting proposition, where am I staying, the faster I'm comfortable, the faster my mind will be made up."

Oogie Boogie narrowed his eyes and smiled wickedly, "Perfect, Slice will show you your room, I expect your answer tomorrow, and that is and order not a request."

He turned and motioned her to leave. She turned to Slice who grabbed her hand and lead her to another door which opened automatically and locked behind them. It was then in the brighter light that Haley could see Slice properly. He had jet black hair that was shorter in the back and got slightly longer in the front, he had bangs that covered his eyes, which from what she saw were dark green. His face was extremely pale but not yet white. His hands were clad in fingerless leather gloves, white bandages wrapped around his wrists were tinged with red. A black trench coat with heavy chains across it covered his upper body. On the bottom half, he wore baggy black pants with sharp thing hanging off them. Haley couldn't make them out. And lastly black boots covered his feet.

Haley looked at him will he lead her, unaware of where he was taking her. Her eyes lingered on the bandages, staring at the red tinges. Blood perhaps? _'I wonder what happened to him, I'll ask him later I guess.'_

They stopped at a door and Slice pushed it open. Her mouth feel open. It was beautiful! The walls were dark crimson, a large bed with black sheets and pillows, the bedside table was a dark wood and a small black couch was next to the windows. Across the bed was a large wardrobe on the other side of the room.

"This is your room. Haley?" He looked down at her.

Her attention snapped back to him and she looked up at him. _'Wow he's tall.'_ Haley thought. "What?"

Slice smiled a bit. "Please, seriously consider Oogie's proposition, you might learn something or gain something. It's not all that bad here and the pays good too." His hand flicked his bangs from his face and looked at her with the green eyes. "Good night."

Haley looked into his eyes and smiled. "Don't worry, I will. Good night Slice."

Slice shut the door and walked back to his own room.

She kicked off her shoes and walked over to the bed and flopped down onto it, sighing.

_'I don't really have a choice do I? I have to work for him either way you put it. Besides it might be cool, and I could look for my friends on these missions. Evy. Brooke. I really do hope their ok. I don't know what I'd do without them. What about Slice? THe thing he said about training? What will that be? Jesus, I'm so confused.' She took a deep breath and let it out. 'I'll do it. I'll work for the talking potato sack Icky Booger, or whatever his name is. Who knows, after I find Brooke and Evy, I might leave with some extra dough.'_

Haley rubbed her temples and muttered, "Too much thinking." Then she crawled under the covers, too tired to change, and slowly fell asleep staring at the ceiling.

Ottsel of the Ages: Ending it here folks. Review and tell me how it was and if you want leave some suggestions or whatever. I very much appreciate my reviewers! Ta ta for now!


	6. Author's Note

**Authors Note**: I TOLD YOU CHAPTER 6 SUCKED!!!!! Due to my own opinion, conscience, and my reviewers ( could i call you fans? ) I'm rewriting this chapter! I'm really sorry for posting crap for y'all and I'm making the chapter way fucking better! So if you could all wait a little bit for me to fix this nasty mess then I'll try to repost chapter 6 as quickly as possible! Have patience with me and I'll be back soon!

Ottsel of the Ages


	7. Unexpected Surprises

Ottsel of the Ages: Sorry to keep you waiting...those of you who actually read my story.....Thanks to my reviewers new and old (if i forgot some names they'll be written in the next chapter) :

**Dragon Princess**

**WITCHCHICK3.0**

**Sweet 'n' SASSY**

**PrettySammi**

**Erik's Rose**

**MagicalGirl**

**VAREKAI**

**ladybirdbuzz1**

**Becky**

**AlOoPiEnEwBiE**

**ruleroftheanimeuniverse**

**FAN1**

**DarkEcoOttsel**

**AnimeDarkside**

**Invader Nicole**

**Lost-Sunshine**

- I'm back with the rewrite! Woooooooooty woooooo ( XD Becky its my mating call!!!! )

**Chapter Six**

**Unexpected Surprise**

Brooke opened one eye and yawned as she usually did when she woke up then rolled over and closed her eyes. She heard her door open and close so she smuggled under the covers more in hope that it was some stupid dream that would let her sleep.

A small pitter patter crept across the floor. It sounded like, like.....bare feet. ( ba-gasp-dumdumdum! XD )

Seeing as she knew someone was in the room she pushes the covers back a bit and looked around. Then she sat up and whispered, "I know someone's in here, Evy, Hal-" she broke off remembering they weren't with her, but someone else was.

The sound of feet stopped a a little jingling sound was heard.

Instantly she got up and looked off the edge of the bed. "Santa?"

As she looked down a dog jumped up at her, and not a ferocious blood thirsty dog mind you, a small sort of dog.

It was a thick small dog with white fur and a large brown spot near its hide and big blue eyes big enough to melt your heart. It also had stitches almost all over its body and two metal stubs protruding slightly from each side of its neck. ( Think of a Franken-dog people!)

"Aw! What a sweet little dog, your so cute! Do you belong to Jack?" She started petting the dog around its ears when a child popped up from the side of the bed.

"Sparky is my dog, not my uncle's. Who are you?" She spoke with a small young voice of a child who knew more than she should at her age.

"Uh, hello, I'm Brooke, a friend of Jack's." She felt strange introducing herself to a little girl, especially one who sounded intelligent and less childish than most kids did. Plus, she didn't like introducing herself to new people; at all.

The child stared at her with a sudden deep interest then a clouded expression appeared along with a smile. "So your that girl my uncle keeps talking about. I'm Anne, my uncle Jack's niece. I came up here to wake you up and see if you were hungry."

Anne had a skeletal face somewhat like Jack's did; the deep black eyes and mouth. She wore a long patchwork dress that stopped at her ankles and a black spider bow in her long red hair. Her skin was paper white and stitched in several places along her body. In other words, this kid was irresistibly adorable.

"That's so sweet, thank you. Can you just wait for me to get dressed and I'll be right out?" Brooke leaped out of bed and headed towards the bathroom as Anne walked outside the room and waited with Sparky at her heels.

Brooke then walked into the shower for a little bit then got out and dried herself and redressed in her clothes. Before she walked out she ran a comb through her hair so it didn't look entirely bad.

Anne was sitting besides her dog waiting patiently and looked up surprised when Brooke came into the hallway. "Wow I didn't expect you to go so quickly, my mommy always takes a long time in the shower."

'Anne is such a polite child, Jack's lucky to have her as a niece, but I do wonder who her mom is.' Brooke thought as she followed Anne down the stairs and into a long hallway then after that down the stairs and into the kitchen where a whole table of food was laid out.

Sparky ran and skidded over to his food bowl and started devouring its contents with insane speed.

"Did you cook this all by yourself Anne?"

"Yup, every bit of it."

"And your how old?"

"Six years old."

"Wow." Brooke was more astounded than she'd been in a while. Jack's niece could cook entire breakfast buffet all by herself and she was a six year old. Halloween Town truly was a weird place.

She sat down next to Anne and started eating bits of everything. It tasted like breakfast bits of heaven.

Around the time when she was almost full with food Jack walked in.

"Oh I didn't know you two were awake, especially you Brooke. And I also see you've met my niece and tried her wonderful cooking skills."

Brooke smiled and leaned back in her seat. "Yeah."

Anne glanced at both of them and a look of extreme happiness and hope flitted across her face.

Jack cleared his throat then stepped over to Brooke. "Oh, and I need to talk to you about something if you'll follow me for a second."

She followed him past a couple of rooms fully decorated as each holiday.

There was Christmas, the one decorated the best, Thanksgiving, Valentines Day, Easter, New Years, and even Hanukah (no offense to any Jewish people reading this or any Jewish people at all! ).

Then he stopped in front of the room decorated like the Real World ( don't ask me, like Mrs. Peters my ILA teacher said, I'm insane XD ) and turned to face her.

"I feel I should explain Anne's parentage and how I'm involved in it, sorta."

Brooke stared. "Please don't tell me this is gonna be an episode of Jerry Springer, please!"

He raised a brow then shook his head and continued. "Well, a while ago me and Sally had a little romance. Nothing big but big enough for people to call us a couple. To make the long story short we discovered the hard way that some people weren't meant to be regardless of what they said. So we split up and went other ways. She went off and married my brother Brack ( again, do not ask! ) and had Anne together. You can see how she looks like me a bit but she's my brother's kid so there you go. I don't exactly know why but I thought you should know that." He finished somewhat lamely.

"Wow, that wasn't expected. I thought at first she was your child. But your lucky to have such a sweet niece." Brooke said with some surprised still in her voice.

Ottsel of the Ages: Sorry to leave it there but yea. And there it is folks! Any better for ya? Review and tell me what you think!


	8. Wolf into Action

Ottsel of the Ages: Hey! I'm back with Chapter 7. Sorry for the wait....I'm busy with school and other crap and my computer is so very screwed up. So not to be stalling I'll leap right into the chapter. Enjoy.

**Chapter 7**

**"Wolf" Into Action**

Evy woke that morning yawning and tumbling out of bed. When she hit the floor she realized that she was no longer at the house of her best friend, but outside Halloween Town in a huge mansion belonging to three other teenagers she met the day before. She stretched and got up then walked slowly to the door and opened it.

She heard scurrying from the other room so she walked in. Evy saw Lock and Barrel both piled on the floor and Shock sitting on the couch with a smug look on her face.

Lock and Barrel both looked up at Evy and quickly scrambled up. Shock jumped up and smiled.

"Hey Evy, you sleep well?" Lock grinned at her.

She smiled and rubbed the back of her neck. "Yea Lock, thanks."

"Good. Since your gonna be one of us you have to be ready for the test. And we also want you to be comfortable."

Evy smirked and pushed him playfully. "Aw come on, you make it sound like it's a life and death thing, but thanks for the concern."

"But if you get caught you'll-" Shock slapped a hand over Barrel's mouth.

Evy looked at them both bemused then narrowed her eyes. " I want in, what's going on?"

Shock stepped in front of Barrel and put her arm around Evy. "Evy, I'm gonna be honest with you, because you really have some potential and I like ya. You can get caught and get in loads of trouble, but thats the fun of it, right? Right?" She shot Evy a desperate smile and found her grinning.

Evy snickered and continued grinning. "That's kid stuff! Man, I've gotten past druggies with knives and handguns, chased by the cops and escaped them, and snuck into the school office and messed with the system. I think I can handle it. So, what is it anyway?"

Lock was beaming._ 'Spunky and spontaneous! I'm liking this!' _

His thought's were knocked out of his head when Shock nudged him. She looked at him and motioned to Evy, who was talking to Barrel.

Lock instantly got the hint and strolled over to the two and tapped both of their shoulders. They both turned around as Shock walked over as well.

"What?!?" Barrel almost shouted.

Lock glared at him. "Well, Evy still needs to find out what her personal identity costume will be by the, er, machine, then she'll see if she can prove herself in the test."

Evy scoffed and started laughing. "Cool! But I promise you guys this; if I can't pass that test then I'll be your personal slave -" she saw the two boys lighten for a brief second, "but I DOUBT that'll happen. "

Shock smiled wide, "Now thats what I like to hear! You better go get dressed and get ready too. We'll see you when your done. "

Evy pulled a huge 'Sora (from Kingdom Hearts) smile' then ran off childishly back to the previous room she slept in.

"Now thats the kind of person we need on this team," Barrel said with a grin.

"Lock you had better hope that machine works perfectly and doesn't mess up or I'll get the Halloween Town Werewolf to rip you to pieces and let him eat them, do you understand me?" Shock growled and sat on the couch.

Lock only shuddered then also sat down.

Not wanting to be the only one standing up Barrel dropped down to the floor and sat cross-legged.

When Evy reached the room she smiled in spite of herself, knowing she acted completely silly and like herself back there. She shrugged because she did feel comfortable enough around them.

_'I can act like myself around those guys. I mean their so cool. Shock's like the big sister/best friend you could have, she'll really care about you. Barrel is like a brother, he cares too, I bet he's really caring like Shock, I think he likes me though. And Lock, well,' she blushed while she thought,'he's pretty much open with everything, and he's really cute too, god I hope he's not gay. All the cute ones are secretly gay most of the time. '_

She jumped into the shower and washed her hair then let the hot water run over her. After she got out she dried her hair and redressed. Staring hard at herself in the mirror she carefully put some concealer, mascara and clear lip gloss on.

Then, after tossing her hair into a high messy bun with several strands hanging down she headed into the main room once again.

"I'm ready!" That caused the trio to look up and all three of them smiled.

They got up and started walking to a door which Barrel had opened and walked down the stairs that followed.

Lock held out his arm and grinned lopsidedly, "Need an escort down the stairs madame?"

"Why yes, thank you Jeeves," Evy replied with a think phony french accent and a snobby look about her face.

"Jeeves?!" Lock raised his brow but smiled at the same time. "What are you talking about? My names Lock remember? L-O-C-"

Evy cut him off with a fake scowl, "I know, I know........I've just always wanted to say that!!!" She added with a giggling kind of screech.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him down the stairs and then stopped at what she saw as her eyes widened. It was a huge circular with a roulette board base and a few platforms, one of them with a nasty looking machine with some pointy things poking out of it. ( A/N. I'm basing it off the room where you fight Oogie Boogie in K.H.)

"Eeeep!" Evy instantly withdrew and clung to Lock like a cat above water.

Lock looked down at her then lead her over to it. "You'll be fine, Evy, don't worry."

He let go of her and Shock, Barrel, and him as well pushed her under as the glass slid down on her. Lock grimaced as he pushed the button.

"This better work Lock," Shock muttered angrily.

Evy looked around with wide eyes as the caged like glass shut around that her new friends had pushed her into. Colored gases started to fill it making it impossible to see outside of the glass so she started banging the glass.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE NOW!!!!!!!" Evy bellowed.

A red gas swirled around her like a scanner. Then a buzz filled her ears as the smoke turned gray then black and obscured her vision completely.

She felt dizzy and out of body so she sat and slid against the glass. A weird sensation of things crawling all over her body covered her and she let out a strangely wolfish howl.

Barrel fiddled with his fingers then looked over to Lock. "I think she's done now. Press the button," he said with and edge of nervousness.

Lock pressed down on the button again making the glass slid back up and disappeared. The gases slowly disappeared as well.

Shock gasped then rounded on Lock angrily. "What the hell did you do you moron!"

Evy stood up seeing she was no longer dizzy the started at them. "What's wrong? Am I disfigured or ugly?" She didn't wait for an answer and ran upstairs looking for a mirror.

Barrel ran after her shouting and Shock and Lock followed.

Running into the room she slept in, Evy ran into the bathroom then shut and locked the door. She stepped in front of the mirror and stared. Her skin had now a light grayish tone and she had wolf ears perched on top of her head. She looked slowly down at her hands and flexed her fingers which were covered with retractable claws. Then biting her lip she looked down behind her to see a long gray swishing wolf tail.

Still wide-eyed she brought her hands up and touched her ears then tugged on them and winced in pain. Evy then yanked the tail and yelped in pain again. Then, putting her hands on the counter of the sink and dug her claws into it and withdrew them.

Lock, Shock and Barrel stood outside the door waiting for her to scream. Shock tapped her foot nervously and twisted her hands.

Evy opened the door and walked out silently towards Lock with no expression visible on her face. Closer and closer with every step Lock seemed to shrink back.

Stopping about half a foot from him Evy looked at him then jumped on him with a huge hug.

"OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU!!!" Evy screamed and repeatedly kissed his cheeks.

Lock was dumbfounded. "Huh?"

After about a hundred kisses Evy jumped off him and breathed deeply.

Shock and Barrel were stunned as well. "But, but Evy don't you see what that moron-" Shock seethed "-has done to you?"

"Of course I have. Why do you think I just kissed him about a million times, I've always wanted to be a werewolf or wolf anthro."

Shock was speechless.

Barrel sighed then laughed. "Well don't you think we should get going with the plan and 'wolf' into action! Get it? Wolf- oww!"

Lock smacked him upside the head and Evy smiled. "Barrel's right. Lets go!"

Ottsel of the Ages: There's chapter numbah 7! I thank those who I can call fans and my new ferret Mayhem, with her and all you people this wouldn't be possible! If anyone has any suggestions or something please email me! Til next chappie, see ya!


End file.
